Heartbroken Siblings
by LoneTaku
Summary: I guess you could call this a medleyfic. I own nothing. The songs used were: Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie, Forget You by Cee Lo Green, God Knows by Aya Hirano, ET by Katy Perry, Over You by Daughtry, and Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.


**A/N: Hey! Had an idea for a KIND OF songfic(if you could call it that), tell me if you like it! I own nothing. The songs are in the description.**

* * *

><p>Dib slumped against the wall in his room. Tak had loved him, he had thought. But he had seen her with Zim, he had seen them kiss. He left his trenchcoat there, with the two and where they would certainly find it.<p>

And just like that, Tak was leaving. She was taller then the two current Tallests, and was leaving for the armada to become Tallest.

Dib, having let his tears stream on the way home and to his room, walked downstairs and sat down to watch 'Mysterious Mysteries'.

Gaz opened the door.

Normally she would be on her GameSlave, but she wasn't. She brushed past Dib and stopped when she noticed Dib's bare arms.

And the rain outside. Dib hoped it would all fall upon Tak and Zim, most likely in some sort of heartwarming departure of sickening goodbyes.

Gaz raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs to her room. Dib replied by raising his eyebrow back. She had left her skull necklace at Zim's. She had thrown it at Zim when she saw him and Tak kiss.

She thought he loved her.

In the safety of her room, she let go and began to cry. She locked the door and turned on her CD player. She didn't bother to turn off anything or put in headphones. She let it play.

Downstairs, Dib turned off the television.

And that's when Dib heard the music.

_Blazing on by_  
><em>There's nothing more that I could do<em>  
><em>I'm sorry that <em>  
><em>I'll never be with you again<em>  
><em>Even though<em>  
><em>My heavy heart is parched with pain <em>  
><em>I know somehow<em>  
><em>Your sorrow's something I won't see<em>

Dib stood up and walked upstairs to his room again.

_It's my life_  
><em>I'm moving on and never going back there<em>  
><em>The future's turned away<em>  
><em>And leave me on the lonely rail<em>

Gaz stood up and let a whisper escape her lips as she sung the words to the song, and she gradually began to sing along.

_God knows that_  
><em>I will follow you if that is what you wanted<em>  
><em>Take me into all your darkest shadows<em>  
><em>And you'll see that<em>  
><em>I'm even stronger than you could know<em>  
><em>God knows that<em>  
><em>I am standing here and you could disappear<em>  
><em>Slipping right over the edge of the future <em>  
><em>If I had my way<em>  
><em>We'd be together forever<em>  
><em>Eternally god blessed<em>

Dib entered his room as he noticed a voice joining the music.

_The way you're standing there_  
><em>I feel as though we're almost one again<em>  
><em>And yet<em>  
><em>We're miles apart in time<em>  
><em>Beneath the pale blue moon <em>  
><em>I see your eyes are glistening<em>  
><em>With so much love!<em>  
><em>It's tearing you apart to be here!<em>

Gaz sung out, her voice practically dripping with emotion.

_You know it_  
><em>God knows that<em>  
><em>I will follow you if that is what you wanted<em>  
><em>Take me into all your darkest shadows<em>  
><em>And you'll see that<em>  
><em>I'm even stronger than you could know<em>  
><em>God knows that<em>  
><em>I am standing here and you could disappear<em>  
><em>Slipping right over the edge of the future <em>  
><em>If I had my way<em>  
><em>We'd be together forever<em>  
><em>Eternally god blessed<em>

And Dib sat on his bed, letting the lyrics sink in. It was how he felt about Tak.

Gaz let the disk play. Then she realized what the next song was.

And she didn't care as the lyrics came on.

_You're so hypnotizing  
><em>_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
><em>_Your touch magnetizing  
><em>_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

Gaz didn't like this song as much anymore. It was how she used to feel about a certain alien. But she didn't skip.

_They say be afraid  
><em>_You're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
><em>_Different DNA  
><em>_They don't understand you_

Dib almost cried as he listened to the lyrics from his room.

_You're from a whole other world  
><em>_A different dimension  
><em>_You open my eyes  
><em>_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Gaz began to sing, despite the fact that the one who she would direct the song at betrayed her, had her necklace, and kissed the one she hated most.

_Kiss, me, ki-ki-kiss me  
><em>_Infect me with your love and  
><em>_Fill me with your poison  
><em>_Take, me, ta-ta-take me  
><em>_Wanna be a victim,  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

Dib, hearing Gaz singing again, sat up and let his voice sing out, a perfect melody with the other two voices.

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

The voices meshed together, a little too loud for normal everyday singing along to a normal every day song and mix CD.

_You're so supersonic  
><em>_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
><em>_Your kiss is cosmic  
><em>_Every move is magic  
><em>_You're from a whole other world  
><em>_A different dimension  
><em>_You open my eyes  
><em>_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Two irkens looked out of the window of Zim's base, and they noticed a peculiar lump, unmoving. Tak squinted, then suddenly had a look of dread.

_Kiss, me, ki-ki-kiss me  
><em>_Infect me with your love and  
><em>_Fill me with your poison_

Tak ran out of Zim's base, a panicked expression on her face. She stopped at the lump, and scooped up Dib's trenchcoat. She looked up at Zim's window with a shocked expression.

_Take, me, ta-ta-take me  
><em>_Wanna be a victim,  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

But Zim wasn't there. His mind was on a certain piece of jewelry that seemed to be rather dark for a necklace. He returned to the window and saw the smoking Tak holding a certain soaked coat.

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

As Dib and Gaz continued singing, Zim thrust on his disguise as Tak's came into focus. Zim ran out of the house holding Gaz's skull necklace in his fist. He nodded to Tak.

_This is transcendental  
><em>_On another level  
><em>_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength  
><em>_And be there when you vibrate  
><em>_For you I'll risk it all_

Gaz sung this part only with the words of the song to guide her.

_Kiss, me, ki-ki-kiss me  
><em>_Infect me with your love and  
><em>_Fill me with your poison  
><em>_Take, me, ta-ta-take me  
><em>_Wanna be a victim,  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

Two irkens ran down an unforgiving street in the rain. Two siblings sang in an unforgiving duet of heartbreak.

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial  
><em>_Extraterrestrial  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial_

Gaz finished the song just as two certain heartbreakers entered Gaz and Dib's neighborhood.

A new song came up on the disk. Gaz rushed out of her room and slipped a note under Dib's door.

**Since You've Been Gone**

And then she reentered her room at superhuman speed.

The intro to the song began to play. Dib was ready to sing this one. He had warning this time.

_Here's the thing _  
><em>We started off friends <em>  
><em>It was cool, it was all pretend <em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, since you been gone <em>  
><em>You're dedicated, you took the time <em>  
><em>Wasn't long 'til I called you mine <em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, since you been gone <em>  
><em>And all you'd ever hear me say <em>  
><em>Is how I pictured me with you <em>  
><em>That's all you'd ever hear me say <em>

The voices rang out as if the two siblings were trying to make it reach their corresponding heartbreakers.

_But since you been gone _  
><em>I can breathe for the first time <em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Thanks to you, now I get what I want <em>  
><em>Since you been gone<em>

Zim was the first in, just in time to hear Gaz sing.

_How can I put it, you put me on _  
><em>I even fell for that stupid love song <em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, since you been gone <em>  
><em>How come I'd never hear you say <em>  
><em>I just wanna be with you <em>  
><em>Guess you never felt that way <em>

Zim let Gaz's necklace drop to the floor. Her voice was beautiful, and it hurt him to hear her sing a broken-hearted song. He started up the steps, where the singing emanated from. She kept singing.

_But since you been gone _  
><em>I can breathe for the first time <em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah <em>  
><em>Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want <em>  
><em>Since you been gone <em>

Tak rushed in, holding Dib's trenchcoat. She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ that might make him forgive her. With perfect timing. Dib began his solo part of the song.

_You had your chance, you blew it _  
><em>Out of sight, out of mind <em>  
><em>Shut your mouth, I just can't take it <em>  
><em>Again and again and again and again <em>

Tak dropped Dib's coat and followed after Zim's footsteps. Gaz let her voice join in, unaware of the two irkens intruding her house and about to interrupt two heartbroken sibling's song medley.

_Since you been gone (since you been gone) _  
><em>I can breathe for the first time <em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Thanks to you (thanks to you) <em>  
><em>Now I get, I get what I want <em>  
><em>I can breathe for the first time <em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Thanks to you (thanks to you) <em>  
><em>Now I get (I get) <em>  
><em>You should know (you should know) that I get <em>  
><em>I get what I want <em>

Zim threw open Gaz's door and ran in, a frantic expression on his face.

_Since you been gone _  
><em>Since you been gone <em>  
><em>Since you been gone<em>

Tak did the same in Dib's room. Neither heartbreakers expected the next song, entirely Dib's voice with it as Gaz called for her security dolls.

_I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love and I'm like,<em>  
><em>forget you!<br>__I guess the change in my pocket_  
><em>Wasn't enough I'm like,<em>  
><em>forget you,<em>  
><em>And forget her too!<em>  
><em>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<em>  
><em>Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<em>  
><em>And although there's pain in my chest<em>  
><em>I still wish you the best of the<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>  
><em><br>_Tak dropped to her feet. Zim had been thrown out into the rain, Dib was already singing directly to Zim about how he stole his love.

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari,_  
><em>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<em>  
><em>I guess she's an xbox and I'm an old atari,<em>  
><em>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<em>

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_  
><em>(oh shh she's a gold digger)<em>  
><em>Well<em>  
><em>(just thought you should know nii)<em>  
><em>Ooooooh<em>  
><em>Well I've got some news for you<em>  
><em>Yeah go run and tell your little boy!friend<em>

_I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love and I'm like,<em>  
><em>forget you!<em>_  
><em>_I guess the change in my pocket_  
><em>Wasn't enough I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you,<em>  
><em>And forget her too!<em>  
><em>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<em>  
><em>Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<em>  
><em>And although there's pain in my chest<em>  
><em>I still wish you the best of the <em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>_  
><em>  
><em>Now I know, that I had to borrow,<em>  
><em>Beg and steal and lie and cheat<em>  
><em>Tryin to keep ya, trying to please ya.<em>  
><em>'Cause being in love with yo - ain't cheap.<em>

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_  
><em>(oh shhh she's a gold digger)<em>  
><em>Well<em>  
><em>(just thought you should know nii)<em>  
><em>Ooooooh<em>  
><em>I've got some news for you<em>  
><em>Ooh! I really hate yo - right now<em>

_I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love and I'm like,<em>  
><em>forget you!<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket<em>  
><em>Wasn't enough I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you,<em>  
><em>And forget her too!<em>  
><em>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<em>  
><em>Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<em>  
><em>And although there's pain in my chest<em>  
><em>I still wish you the best of luck<em>  
><em>forget you!<em>_  
><em>  
><em>Now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?<em>  
><em>(so bad, so bad, so bad)<em>  
><em>I tried to tell my mamma but she told me<em>  
><em>"this is one for your dad"<em>  
><em>(your dad, your dad, your dad)<em>  
><em>Uh! Whyyy? Uh! Whyyy? Uh!<em>  
><em>Whyyy lady? Oh! I love you! Oh!<em>  
><em>I still love you! Oooh...!<em>

_I see you driving 'round town_  
><em>With the girl I love<em>  
><em>forget you!<em>_  
><em>_I guess the change in my pocket_  
><em>Wasn't enough I'm like,<em>  
><em>Forget you,<em>  
><em>And forget her too!<em>  
><em>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya<em>  
><em>Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)<em>  
><em>And although there's pain in my chest<em>  
><em>I still wish you the best of luck<em>  
><em>Forget you!<em>

Gaz's security came up behind Tak and threw her out. Gaz launched into the second to last song on the CD, in spite of it all.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
><em>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<em>  
><em>I need some shelter of my own protection, baby<em>  
><em>To be with myself and center<em>  
><em>Clarity, peace, serenity<em>

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
><em>That this has nothing to do with you<em>  
><em>It's personal, myself and I<em>  
><em>We've got some straightenin' out to do<em>

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
><em>But I've got to get a move on with my life<em>  
><em>It's time to be a big girl now<em>  
><em>And big girls don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry<em>

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_  
><em>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<em>  
><em>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?<em>  
><em>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<em>

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
><em>That this has nothing to with you<em>  
><em>It's personal, myself and I<em>  
><em>We got some straightenin' out to do<em>

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
><em>But I've got to get a move on with my life<em>  
><em>It's time to be a big girl now<em>  
><em>And big girls don't cry<em>

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
><em>We'll play jacks and Uno cards<em>  
><em>I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine<em>  
><em>Valentine<em>

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_  
><em>'Cause I want to hold yours too<em>  
><em>We'll be playmates and lovers<em>  
><em>And share our secret worlds<em>

_But it's time for me to go home_  
><em>It's getting late, dark outside<em>  
><em>I need to be with myself, and center<em>  
><em>Clarity, peace, serenity<em>

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
><em>That this has nothing to do with you<em>  
><em>It's personal, myself and I<em>  
><em>We've got some straightenin' out to do<em>

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
><em>But I've got to get a move on with my life<em>  
><em>It's time to be a big girl now<em>  
><em>And big girls don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry<em>

As the song finished, Gaz looked out the window to find the two still there, She and Dib walked downstairs, retrieved their things, and threw them out the window to the two.

And as they landed, both siblings shouted out at the heartbreakers, "Just some things to remember us by."

The last song began to play. Dib sung this one with no backup.

_Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one_  
><em>To build me up and tear me down, like an old abandoned house<em>  
><em>What you said when you left, just left me cold and out of breath<em>  
><em>I felt if I was in way to deep, guess I let you get the best of me<em>

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_  
><em>A long, long time ago<em>  
><em>And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you<em>  
><em>More than you, more than you know<em>

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over_  
><em>I'm finally getting better<em>  
><em>And now I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years<em>  
><em>Putting my heart back together<em>

_This day I thought I'd never get through_  
><em>I got over you<em>

_You took a hammer to these walls, dragged the memories down the hall_  
><em>Packed your bags and walked away, there was nothing I could say<em>  
><em>And when you slammed the front door shut, a lot of others opened up<em>  
><em>So did my eyes so I could see that you never were the best for me<em>

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_  
><em>A long, long time ago<em>_  
><em>_And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you_  
><em>More than you, more than you know<em>

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over_  
><em>I'm finally getting better<em>  
><em>And now I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years<em>  
><em>Putting my heart back together<em>

_This day I thought I'd never get through_  
><em>I got over you<em>

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_  
><em>A long, long time ago<em>  
><em>And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you<em>  
><em>More than you, more than you know<em>

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_  
><em>A long, long time ago<em>  
><em>And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you<em>  
><em>More than you, more than you know<em>

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over_  
><em>I'm finally getting better<em>  
><em>And now I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years<em>  
><em>Putting my heart back together<em>

_Well, I'm putting my heart back together_  
><em>'Cause I got over you and I got over you<em>  
><em>And I got over you<em>

_This day I thought I'd never get through_  
><em>I got over you<em>

And the no longer heartbroken siblings went on with their lives.


End file.
